


[Fanart] Mr. Roomba Wins

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: A scribble for the hilarious/wonderful DarkMoonSigel's "Mr. Roomba Wins". The idea of two Roombas circling Aziraphale like loving sharks while Crowley clung to the ceiling got me laughing so I (attempted to) recreate the scene on ClipStudioPaint. I highly recommend this fanfiction - - it is delightful!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	[Fanart] Mr. Roomba Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Roomba Wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200826) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 




End file.
